


Delicious

by sparklespiff



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Food Porn, LITERALLY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklespiff/pseuds/sparklespiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS MY MASTERPIECE.</p>
<p>(Yes, you read the tags right.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> ALL [](http://spurious.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spurious.livejournal.com/)**spurious** 's FAULT. Unbetaed because... dude. MOMO/BURGER.

Momo whistled happily as he walked into his room, swinging a McDonald’s takeout bag. For the first time in a long time, he hadn’t been able to finish his burgers—there had been one left, one lone lovely burger, and Momo hadn’t been about to throw it away, so he brought it home.

He sat on his bed and took the burger out of the paper bag, placed it gently on his pillow and lovingly unwrapped it. It looked delicious. It looked beautiful. It looked... sexy.

Momo sighed happily, caressed the sesame-seed bun and lay down carefully next to it, turning his head so he could see the gorgeous thing, bun and patty and lettuce and tomato and onions and pickles and cheese and special sauce, just waiting for him to reach out and taste it. He reached out to pick it up but then drew his hand back—no, not yet—and besides, it was getting very, very hot in his room for some reason and he needed to be comfortable to fully appreciate its burgery wonderfulness.

He sat up oh-so-carefully so as not to disturb the burger and took off his shirt. After a bit of thought he toed off his socks and pushed his shorts off too and then, then, after staring at the beautiful, beautiful burger for a few moments, slid his boxers off too.

And then he turned back to the burger. “Hello, beautiful. You’re going to feel so, so good in my mouth, going down my throat. And you want it too, don’t you. You want me to taste you, you want your sauce to drip out the corner of my mouth and you want me to chase it with my tongue. You want me to lick you and nibble you and oh, I’ll appreciate you, yes I will.”

Momo kneeled in front of his bed and tenderly lifted the top bun, just to take a look. “I just want to look at you. You’re so, so gorgeous, you know that? And so, so hot.” And then Momo made a face. “Not hot.” He pouted. “Not hot at all.”

This wasn’t good. His sexy, sexy burger was getting cold. He probably shouldn’t have stared at it so long. What was he going to do?

Momo thought.

That was very difficult. He lay back on his bed with the burger his left hand and his right hand wrapped around his cock, because maybe that would help him think.

It did.

“I’m so, so sorry I let you get cold,” he crooned to the burger. “I’ll warm you up with my body.”

Momo put the burger on his stomach. It felt nice. It would probably feel better in his stomach, but he couldn’t eat the burger _cold_. Hm. This wasn’t working very well. His stomach wasn’t warm enough.

...His cock was pretty hot.

Momo stuck his finger in the sauce, swiped a bit, and spread it down his cock. He moaned. He was hard, of course he was hard, he was a teenage boy and he was naked on his bed and he had a burger. A _burger_. The sexiest thing in the world. Except maybe a tennis racket.

Then he felt bad for thinking that and brought the burger up to his mouth and kissed it. The delicious meaty taste hit his tongue and he couldn’t help it—he had to take a bite.

Oh, right. It was cold.

He looked at the burger. He looked at his hand wrapped around his really quite there erection. He looked at the burger again.

He brought the burger down between his legs and _thrust_ and oh, it was amazing, his cock sliding in between the bun and the burger, through the slick wonderful sauce, the lettuce, tomato, onion, the _cheese_ \--it was heaven.

He bit his lip to keep from moaning because this was the most amazing thing he’d ever felt—it was like jerking off, but with a burger, he was _having sex with a burger_ and oh, no, the burger was coming apart but that was okay because he was a teenage boy who wanked a lot and had the stamina of one and soon he was coming, hot and white all over the burger.

He stared at the ceiling while he caught his breath and then he looked down at his hand. At the burger. It was warm now, if a bit messy, and covered in... Momoshiro sauce.

He lifted the burger and looked at it. He took a bite.

Delicious.  



End file.
